Rosas
by Mercurio17
Summary: "—¿Confías en mí? —espetó, preso de una angustia que no sentía desde que era niño. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero una mano suya terminó en la muñeca de Farlan. —¿A qué viene eso?". Yaoi / Lime / FaRi. Oneshot que participa en la tercera convocatoria de las páginas de facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0".


Hola a quien lea este fic.

Primero que nada, gracias por darle una oportunidad. Esta historia participa en la convocatoria de la página Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones, y la palabra que me tocó fue "tiempo". Espero que lo que quise plasmar quede claro y pueda relacionarse con la palabra xD  
Es el primer FaRi que hago, además de ser también mi primer fic que no es AU...

Había pensado hacerlo Riren, pero al final me decanté por el FaRi porque es de mis parejas FAVORITAS (OTP :'D) y porque de este ship casi no hay fics. Me gusta pensar que con el tiempo aparecerán más fanfickers que traten la pareja, porque es demasiado hermoso este ship y mi deseo es difundirlo.

Siendo FaRi y canonverse, creo que tenemos claro que será una tragedia, ¿verdad?  
Por cierto, me ha ayudado mucho escribir escuchando un pasillo muy famoso. Se llama "Sombras" y me encanta la versión de Julio Jaramillo más que ninguna otra. Es tan triste que no sé, me nació de golpe escribirlo todo.

Ojalá les guste, no solo el fic, sino también la pareja, y se animen a escribir algún día sobre ellos.

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, el autor es Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **ROSAS**

.

—¿Las has visto? Son todas muy rojas.

—Y costosas.

—Tienes razón. Pero no estaría mal tener algunas para alegrar la casa. Aunque no sirven para otra cosa...

—¿A qué viene todo este asunto?

—No es nada... Solo pensaba... En todo lo que nos espera a partir de ahora.

—Torpe. ¿Tanto te emociona salir de este agujero?

—¿Que a ti no? Incluso Isabel está hecha una loca. Esa idiota... Creo que ni siquiera duerme de la emoción. Es una niña.

—A ella le gustaría tener al menos un par de estas en un florero, justo al centro de nuestra mesa.

—A mí también. Pero con el acuerdo que logramos saldremos de aquí y veremos muchas más rosas... No falta mucho para tener una vida en el exterior.

—Eres igual de niño que Isabel.

—Oye, Levi, ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgamos de aquí? ¿Lo has pensado?

—Prefiero no pensar en eso. Además tenemos que cumplir con nuestra parte antes de imaginar todo eso... —Vaciló un momento, con la mirada perdida en las demás flores que vendía el encargado del puesto. Finalmente se decidió a hablar—: ¿Qué te gustaría a ti?

—¡Una vida mejor que esta! Podríamos incluso tener la misma vida de esos sucios aristócratas.

—Eres muy ambicioso. Y si los desprecias, ¿por qué quieres llevar esa vida?

—Porque en el fondo son iguales a nosotros. Delincuentes. Solo que ellos han nacido privilegiados.

—Somos delincuentes —destacó Levi, con el sabor amargo de saber que lo que repetía era completamente cierto—. ¿Entonces lo que deseas es tener dinero?

—No tener dinero... —Farlan reflexionó un momento, con los labios torcidos y rascándose la nuca—. Creo que es otra cosa. Quizá sea poder lo que quiero.

—Aquí ya somos poderosos.

—De nada nos sirve si estamos encerrados. Si salimos, Isabel podrá poner en la mesa muchas flores sin preocuparse por lo costosas que son... Ya sabes, aquí son caras porque en el subterráneo no pueden crecer. También podríamos venir a ayudar a quien nos necesite, a nuestros viejos camaradas. ¡Qué tal si con el tiempo nos los llevamos con nosotros a la ciudad!

—No estaría mal... —suspiró.

—¿No te gustan las rosas?

—No lo sé. No es algo que me interese.

—¿Alguna vez te has acercado a sentir su aroma? Algunas mujeres vanidosas, de esas que poseen mucho dinero, lo extraen de las flores para convertirlo en perfume. ¿Te imaginas a Isabel vestida como una, toda olorosa? —Farlan se echó a reír, con la imagen de una Isabel estrafalaria en la cabeza—. ¡No estaría mal que te rías de vez en cuando!

—No te burles de Isabel. Ahora mismo debe estar buscando algo que comer. Démonos prisa.

—Oye, Levi —susurró Farlan, aproximándose disimuladamente a su oreja—. ¿De verdad no quieres sentir su aroma?

Levi le examinó con la mirada para descubrir qué intención oculta tenía esa insistencia en el tema. Farlan parecía genuinamente interesado en convencerlo, porque, luego de tanto tiempo de conocerse, comprendía que esa forma única de curvar sus delgadas cejas, de parpadear con parsimonia, los ojos claros que lo miraban expectante, los dedos tamborileando sobre los paquetes que acababan de "conseguir"; todo en conjunto significaba que deseaba realmente que acceda a su proposición. Y él, con el orgullo herido internamente, sabía que terminaría por aceptar, porque simplemente no podía negarse a lo que pidiera. No en esos momentos, no luego de que le haya expuesto tan alegremente sus deseos a futuro.

Luego de resoplar, fingiendo resignación, ambos hombres se aproximaron al puesto del florista. Era un sujeto de barba muy tupida, aparentemente poco adepto al aseo personal, con algunas manchas de tierra en la cara y una barriga prominente. Cosa rara en un lugar como el subterráneo, en el que la mayoría pasaba hambre.

Farlan, con una sonrisa algo jactanciosa luego de vencer a Levi al convencerlo, saludó al hombre y se inclinó sobre la tinaja con agua en la que estaban depositadas las flores. Su nariz aspiró el aroma que emanaba, embriagándolo por completo. La sonrisa en su rostro pasó de ser vanidosa a una de satisfacción, como si su nariz no hubiera percibido nada semejante, nada tan delicioso nunca antes. Y en realidad así era, al menos en parte; porque el lugar en el que vivían apestaba. Apestaba a hambre, a miseria, a orines. A muerte.

Luego de disfrutar de las sensaciones que provocaron en él las rosas, tomó una mano de Levi y lo forzó a inclinarse. Levi aceptó con muy disimulada alegría esa mano que lo sostenía, una mezcla de delicadeza y seguridad. Un agarre firme, propio de ese hombre que en ocasiones se pretendía ufano, pero cargado de la dulzura que solo podía ofrecer aquel que lo conocía y había sabido ganarse un espacio bastante grande en su vida. Un hombre que lo aceptaba y, de algún modo u otro, lo quería.

Cuando el aroma se abrió paso en su sistema, supo que Farlan le recordaría siempre a las rosas. Le recordarían su sonrisa presuntuosa, que pretendía lucir como el hermano mayor de Isabel que no era; las discusiones que se generaban entre ellos al muchas veces no coincidir en decisiones fundamentales: el orgullo de Levi contra la inteligencia de Farlan; las infantiles peleas con Isabel; su gusto por elegir por la opción menos problemática...

—¿Qué tal? —Farlan meneó la mano que aún sostenía, nuevamente con su sonrisa victoriosa, feliz de saber que Levi estaba a punto de darle la razón.

—No está mal... —susurró en respuesta, volviendo a erguirse, pero con la mirada aún en las rosas. Reconocía que, en efecto, su aroma era delicioso. Pero eran rojas, demasiado rojas. Y eso no terminaba de agradarle.

Farlan supo que algo se había producido en la mente de Levi, por lo que volvió a tirar de su mano para echarse a andar. La sonrisa desapareció en un parpadeo y la expresión fue reemplazada por una de tribulación. Porque sabía que, aunque quisiera, no podría sonsacarle alguna respuesta sobre su humor. Tendría que esperar a que sea él mismo quien decida hablar al respecto. Aunque bien podría insistir un poco. Porque Levi tenía breves momentos de debilidad.

Aún tenían algo de tiempo para platicar.

.

.

.

Desde que lo conoció, supo que siempre iba a admirar su fuerza y definitivamente no se enfrentaría a él. Levi era capaz de luchar sin problema con un grupo entero de maleantes, sin importar si estos le doblaban en tamaño, si su contextura era muchísimo más gruesa. Levi era capaz de derribarlos con unos cuantos movimientos, no había nadie que pudiera oponerse a ellos estando juntos. Y probablemente fue a causa de esa imagen que tenía de él que le impactó tanto ver que alguien podía someterlo.

Supo que sus primeros planes dieron un giro radical al ver que el rostro de Levi era cruelmente restregado contra el agua servida que yacía sobre una grieta. Él, tan acostumbrado a mantener la limpieza, tan orgulloso y poderoso, estaba allí, siendo humillado por esos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Si ni siquiera Levi era capaz de enfrentarlos, mucho menos podrían hacerlo él o Isabel. Su derrota era algo definitivo.

Y no quería ver que lo lastimen, pero si Levi dudaba debía aceptar hasta su duda. Levi se negaba a revelar sus nombres por alguna razón, pero veía en sus ojos que estaba preocupado por su bienestar y el de Isabel. Eso le agradaba, era un gran líder porque le interesaban más sus camaradas. Sin embargo, deseaba que paren con esa tortura, porque no se merecía que lo traten de esa forma.

Fue finalmente Isabel quien decidió hablar, pasional e iracunda por ver cómo humillaban a su hermano. Entonces todo quedó dicho: esos tipos los querían en la Legión tras ver sus habilidades con el equipo de maniobras. No estaba del todo mal, a fin de cuentas el plan era acabar con el líder, el tipo rubio, y obtener los documentos. Luego llegaría su recompensa. Pero para eso tendría que planear alguna forma de conseguir su objetivo sin ponerlos en riesgo.

Aunque algo lo había dejado inquieto en muchos sentidos. Levi, orgulloso, parecía haberle declarado la guerra al líder, al hombre que debían matar. Sus ojos destilaban furia contenida, no solo en el último instante que se vieron, sino incluso cuando el nombre del sujeto era mencionado en medio de sus conversaciones. Hasta ese momento no había visto que nadie sea capaz de despertar emociones tan profundas en él, y eso le dejaba bastante pensativo. Incluso inseguro.

.

.

.

—Mañana saldremos con los demás, fuera de los muros. ¿No estás nervioso?

Farlan, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, observaba el techo de la vieja fortaleza que los guarecía. Yacían ambos sobre un montón de costales roídos que fungían de colchones para al menos no pasar frío ni sentir la dureza del suelo lastimando su espalda, cubiertos por las capas de la Legión. Levi, a su lado, estaba recostado de lado, dándole la espalda y oyendo atentamente lo que Farlan le decía.

Esa tarde habían logrado matar a un titán como grupo, y sus demás compañeros decidieron darles un espacio como privilegio a sus hazañas; excepto a Isabel, ya que consideraron inapropiado que duerma al lado de dos hombres. La habitación, un lugar oscuro y sin ningún amueblado, apenas iluminada por una pequeña antorcha sostenida por un candelabro engarzado a la pared, y el color del cielo que ya empezaba a cambiar por la madrugada que iba llegando, los cobijaba con sus muros descascarados y una privacidad única.

Sus compañeros les permitieron ese gusto disimuladamente, ya que con casuales respuestas fueron retirándose a dormir a cualquier otra parte. Les renovaba el espíritu saber que contaban con gente nueva y habilidosa en la Legión.

—No. Y baja la voz, Isabel podría oírte.

—Lo dudo, ¿no viste que la enviaron con las chicas? Debe dormir como una roca. Oye, vaya que dejaste impresionados a los otros miembros del escuadrón. ¡Incluso el tal Flagon se quedó con la boca abierta! ¡Debiste verlo, no podía hacer más que observarte!

—Es por subestimarnos.

—Desde que llegó Isabel... —empezó Farlan, con los ojos entornados por cierta timidez que le causaba dar pie a ese tema en específico—. Ya no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas, como ahora, ¿no crees? —dijo, y aprovechó lo que consideró un descuido de Levi para rodearlo con sus brazos. Estaba frío. Más que la noche.

—¿Te molesta? —respondió, y permitió a su párpados caer pesadamente, disfrutando del sopor provocado por el sueño y el gusto de sentir el calor de Farlan sobre su cuerpo.

—No exactamente... Es genial que seamos tres, como una banda, ¿entiendes? Además, parecemos una familia.

—Qué ideas tienes, Farlan... —resopló, algo incómodo.

—Estás frío... —Farlan acercó a Levi a su cuerpo, repasando su piel con las yemas de sus dedos para proporcionarle el calor que las capas de la Legión no les brindaban. Sus labios quedaron muy cerca de la oreja de Levi y se ocupó de abrigarle estas con su aliento, para luego hacer lo mismo con su cuello.

La respiración acompasada de Farlan y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo cobijaban de forma tan acogedora, tan gentil y amable, que simplemente no podía resistirse. Era tan atento, tan opuesto a él que no podía creerse aún que hayan sido capaces de terminar juntos de esa forma. No podía creer que Farlan haya tenido la paciencia, el tacto necesario para aprender a convivir con él, comprenderlo, entender cada una de sus emociones y respetar cada uno de sus silencios, no sin antes cuestionarlos. Porque no deseaba a su lado a alguien idiota que se limite a aceptar lo que su orgullo impusiera. Farlan, con su inteligencia, muchas veces le hizo dudar de sus propias ideas, y por eso en gran parte dejaba en sus manos elaborar los planes que seguirían. Pero lo más importante era que lo respetaba y lo veía como su líder, alguien en quien confiar. No le agradaba sentir el peso de dos vidas sobre sus hombros, pero saberse querido por ellos le hacía sentir más caro. Casi afortunado, porque ellos, Farlan e Isabel, eran un pequeño resquicio de luz, semejante a una grieta, en medio de la podredumbre del subterráneo.

Y tenía tanta paciencia que, por quién sabe cuántos minutos, se limitó a acariciarle los brazos y rozar su cuello con su nariz y aliento, hasta que Levi al fin giró el rostro para buscar sus labios. Farlan, complacido de obtener esa respuesta positiva, tomó su mentón y lo meneó suavemente, como si le reclamara ser tan arisco y solo acceder hasta ese momento. Tenía una sonrisa tierna en el rostro, y Levi al contemplarla tuvo claro que lo amaba. La piel de su mejilla era bañada por la luz que se filtraba a través de algunas grietas, además de la luz del candelabro que titilaba en medio de la penumbra, dándole un aspecto único, hermoso. Y se veía tan maravilloso que una extraña sensación, un golpe sobrecogedor en su pecho, le indicó que debía intentar algo, lo que sea.

Ante la duda que vio dibujada en el rostro de Levi, Farlan tomó su mano y la depositó sobre su rostro, y a su vez amplió su sonrisa. Al fin el cuerpo de Levi se sentía tibio, y su mano nerviosa, insegura, con los dedos aún vacilantes, como si temiera equivocarse o hacer un movimiento errado, le hacía ver tan vulnerable, tan pequeño, que le fue imposible no contrastar esa imagen con la del hombre que velaba por él e Isabel. Levi era demasiado torpe para expresar su afecto, pero a la vez se veía muy seguro al momento de enfrentarse a algún enemigo. Aunque eso ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho.

Podía recordar lo mucho que le costó siquiera darle un beso. Y no porque no tuviera deseo, sino porque temía que Levi termine golpeándolo o, en el peor de los casos, asesinándolo. Y cuando al fin lo consiguió, una noche luego de cenar y cuando se disponían a ir cada uno a su respectivo lecho, lo tomó por la muñeca abruptamente. Levi permaneció estático un momento; no quería lastimar a Farlan porque era su amigo y lo conocía, suponía que algo había quedado pendiente y por eso lo frenaba al tomarle la mano. Pero no. Envalentonado como nunca antes, Farlan tiró de su muñeca y sus brazos recibieron el cuerpo de Levi, envolviéndolo de inmediato. Y entonces Levi ya no supo qué hacer, porque nunca antes le había pasado nada semejante: nunca nadie se había atrevido a sostenerlo de esa forma, esa mezcla de temor y ternura, y porque nunca antes su corazón había latido tan violentamente, al punto que sentía que terminaría por escapársele del pecho. Ya antes había notado que Farlan le despertaba ciertas inquietudes, aunque no sabía bien a qué se debían.

Todo quedó claro en cuanto sus labios quedaron unidos. Fue muy confuso, un choque de labios y dientes, además de sangre, porque fue tan violento el beso que ambos terminaron lastimados. Ninguno supo bien cómo ocurrieron los hechos, pero en cuanto se separaron no hicieron más que volver a unirse, aferrando mutuamente sus dedos a la espalda del otro.

—Tranquilo... —susurró Farlan—. Aún tenemos un rato, aún no amanece... —Y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—No falta mucho, de todos modos...

Farlan le sostuvo unos momentos más la mano a Levi sobre su mejilla, hasta que decidió trasladarla a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Levi palpó la camisa delgada, y percibió lo cálida que era esa zona. Tan cálida que muchas noches se rindió a las caricias de Farlan y recostó su cabeza sobre esta; pero con los minutos ya no solo era su cabeza, sino su cuerpo entero el que yacía sobre la humanidad de aquel hombre.

Con la mano de Levi entre sus dedos, recorrió en toda su extensión su pecho, demostrándole que su corazón latía descontroladamente y el causante no era otro sino él. Volvió a probar sus labios y tomó los hombros de Levi para recostarlo completamente sobre los costales, acariciando su cuello dulcemente en el proceso.

—Estaremos bien, ¿verdad? —jadeó Farlan, ya ocupado en deshacerse de la camisa de Levi—. Me refiero a allá afuera... Veremos un mundo diferente...

—Tenemos un plan. Tú mismo lo creaste... —Una mano de Farlan, algo tímida, había rozado accidentalmente la entrepierna de Levi. No se atrevía aún a tocarlo directamente, porque primero deseaba prepararlo despacio—. E-Está bien... Sigamos...

Más confiado luego de esa respuesta, los dedos de Farlan se ocuparon de acariciar el cuerpo de Levi en su totalidad, ya sin prenda alguna que pueda interponerse. Farlan lo tomaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un ser precioso, como si no debiera hacerlo porque, si llegara a dañarlo, el curso del universo se truncaría.

El amanecer se hizo presente. La hora azul llegó y bañó sus cuerpos desnudos con su color, ambos perlados por el sudor. Levi buscó los labios de Farlan en medio del éxtasis que le producía el ser invadido por este, desesperado por enfocar su vista ya sea en su rostro, en su torso o en su cabello: no quería perderse un instante de su encuentro, y no sabía por qué. Sus brazos apresaron su cuerpo, aferrándose a su espalda en medio de las sensaciones que desencadenaba el orgasmo. Ambos, convulsos aún por esos espasmos, se dejaron caer sobre los costales, y Farlan pronto cubrió sus cuerpos con las capas de la Legión, preocupado por que ninguno vaya a coger alguna enfermedad por causa del frío.

—Van a llegar en cualquier momento —dijo Farlan, y volvió a envolver a Levi con sus brazos, acariciando el cabello de este con su nariz y repartiendo pequeños besos—. Partiremos muy temprano.

Farlan lo sostuvo unos minutos más, pero pronto se dispuso a vestirse para dar cara al reto que les esperaba. Levi observó un instante sus movimientos, algo inquieto.

—¿Confías en mí? —espetó, preso de una angustia que no sentía desde que era niño. No supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero una mano suya terminó en la muñeca de Farlan.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, tratando de comprender el trasfondo de ese cuestionamiento—. Por supuesto que confío en ti, Isabel y yo lo hacemos. —Y terminó de abrocharse la camisa, además de ajustarse el cinturón.

—¿Confías en mis decisiones?

—Levi —respondió, tratando de confortarlo. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar su boca y le robó un beso, además de darle un pequeño golpe en la nariz con su índice—. Todo saldrá bien. Cuando terminemos con esto tendremos el resto del tiempo para poder estar juntos, libres, con una casa en la ciudad.

—Tiempo... ¿Hace cuánto que estamos juntos?

—No lo recuerdo... —Torció la vista hacia el techo, intentando recordar—. ¿Qué importa? —Y le regaló una sonrisa. Una jactanciosa—. Ha sido el suficiente como para que me hayas aceptado y me haya ganado tu confianza.

—Lo hemos aprovechado bien...

—Así es. A partir de ahora nos espera muchísimo más, solo que ahora tenemos a Isabel con nosotros. —No le gustaba la expresión de Levi, parecía estar meditando demasiado sobre algo y eso comenzaba a inquietarle. No podían darse el lujo de vacilar, no cuando su futuro dependía completamente de su desempeño ese día—. Venga, preparémonos para el momento. —Farlan le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro, incitándolo a moverse. Sin embargo, Levi seguía taciturno—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No es nada... Recordé las rosas.

—Cuando volvamos, te prometo que te regalaré muchas, y representarán cada instante que pasemos juntos. Así ya no olvidaremos cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, ¿te parece?

Levi prefirió no responder. Acarició la mano de Farlan y empezó a vestirse en silencio.

De su mente no salía la imagen de las rosas.

.

.

.

Había oído antes que cuando alguien está a punto de morir, ve su vida pasar en segundos. Si eso era cierto, podía equipararlo a terminar una relación con algún amante. Porque mientras corría en dirección a Isabel que colgaba de la espalda de un titán, mientras su caballo resbalaba en el fango en el peor de los momentos, mientras su hermana era aplastada por la asquerosa boca del titán; mientras veía a ese ser monstruoso exhibir con orgullo el rostro, los dientes, manchados de su sangre, mientras veía a más de esas bestias rodear a Farlan, mientras Farlan yacía sobre el lodo con una pierna herida, imposibilitado de atacar al tener dañado su equipo, mientras el titán lo tomaba en su mano; vio cada instante vivido a su lado. Una serie de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, desde el momento en que se vieron, su primer roce, su primer beso, la primera vez que durmieron juntos, la primera vez que le entregó su cuerpo... Sus manos, sus labios, buscándose mutuamente en medio de la penumbra de las madrugadas, procurando no hacer ruido para que Isabel no los descubra...

Todo, al mismo tiempo que Farlan se despedía de él con la mano. Como si no importara, como si morir le fuera indiferente. Como si le consolara al menos haber podido verlo antes de partir. Porque al menos alcanzó a despedirse.

Cuánto le jodía esa resignación en su expresión.

Las imágenes continuaron, encegueciéndolo. Para cuando reaccionó del trance en que había estado envuelto, tenía el cadáver de Farlan sobre el fango y al titán con el estómago abierto. Su mente se había desconectado e ilusamente pensó que aún quedaba algo por hacer. Porque se negaba a dejarlo ir, no podía abandonarlo teniendo tantos planes, tantas esperanzas. No podía renunciar a él si había sido el mismo Farlan quien los había involucrado. No era justo ilusionarlo con un futuro, con una vida maravillosa en la ciudad, alejados de la inmundicia del subterráneo, para luego abandonarlo.

Y reaccionó solo para arremeter con más furia contra esos seres que habían acabado con una facilidad increíble con todo a lo que había aspirado. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y cuando no quedó ninguno de pie, descubrió que sus manos estaban manchadas.

Sus manos, su ropa, su rostro... Sangre cálida. Roja. Tan roja como las rosas que Farlan le había prometido para cuando todo termine. Tan cálida como su cuerpo, sus abrazos, sus besos durante las noches...

Farlan siempre le había criticado el no ser muy expresivo ni sociable; y sentía que se había adaptado tanto a la miseria que ya nada podía impresionarlo. Desde pequeño la tragedia fue su amiga, y sentía que ya estaba acostumbrado a esta, y por eso no era capaz de sufrir más, porque su cuerpo había agotado esa capacidad con el paso de los años.

Pero era tanto el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, que creyó que iba a terminar por desgarrarse. Algo en su interior se quebró, justo en el corazón. Y lo peor no era el dolor, sino no poder desahogarlo. Porque por mucho que lo deseaba, las lágrimas no acudían a sus ojos para descargar todos los sentimientos que en él se albergaban.

Había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Quiso saber llorar.

.

.

.

Antes de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento, ya bajo las órdenes de Erwin Smith, tuvo oportunidad de visitar el último lugar en el que había pasado tiempo con Farlan e Isabel. No supo si fue por un lado masoquista suyo o porque quería repasar sus últimos instantes juntos.

Llegó a la fortaleza, y pronto se aproximó a la habitación que compartieron.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde su último beso? ¿Desde su última caricia? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que le entregó su cuerpo, y la agonía del orgasmo les había brindado el placer carnal y el del amor? ¿Cuándo le regaló su última sonrisa? ¿Fue al despedirse? ¿Fue cuando decidió separarse del grupo para buscar una revancha absurda con Erwin? ¿Cuáles fueran las últimas palabras de amor que le dedicó? ¿Alguna vez llegó a confesarle que lo amaba? ¿Farlan se lo dijo alguna vez?

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada?

Porque no estaba preparado para el adiós. Porque cada instante con Farlan parecía dar inicio a uno nuevo, muchísimo mejor, lleno de amor. Y se envolvió en esa eterna prolongación de momentos afortunados, olvidando que la tragedia siempre lo acompañaba, incluso desde niño. Y porque Farlan le había restado importancia. Porque él también estaba convencido del futuro que les aguardaba.

Porque era feliz, de algún modo. Y eso no se le estaba permitido.

Porque se había equivocado demasiado. Porque no podía evitar reprocharse por dejarlos solos.

El tiempo era una medida inservible. Y lo acababa de descubrir.

Porque no sirve de nada aguardar algo. Porque sin importar el tiempo que pasara, la extensión de este jamás podría compararse con lo intensos que fueron sus sentimientos mientras tuvieron oportunidad de vivirlos. Porque vivir sin él sería difícil, pero el tiempo que disfrutaron juntos, sin importar si fue corto o prolongado, había sido completamente aprovechado.

¿Qué importaba el tiempo, si era capaz de evocar cada recuerdo de un momento vivido a su lado?

Y entonces tomaba consciencia de que ya no había marcha atrás. Que solo le espera un camino por delante.

Pero la sombra de su ausencia no se irá. Lo envolverá entero, siempre, mientras siga recorriendo ese mismo sendero. Mientras preste su fuerza a la Humanidad.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **N.A: Bueno, ojalá les guste. Hasta ahora no había escrito de esta pareja, así que, de ser posible, quisiera sugerencias o críticas. Hasta ahora es lo más corto en cuanto a extensión que he hecho.**

 **Pronto actualizaré el fic que tengo inconcluso, por si alguien lo lee. No me gusta publicar otra historia teniendo una en proceso, pero este es un caso excepcional al tener una fecha límite para entregar el fic XD**

 **Gracias a las personas que se animen a leer esta historia.**


End file.
